


Tell Me Your Secrets

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Chicago (City), Dildos, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Movie AU, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Operator Harry Styles, Phone Sex Operator Louis Tomlinson, Roommates, Virgin Louis, but they're enemies for like two seconds haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: “You!” They both yell in unison.Niall looks between the two of them. “You know each other?”Harry scoffs and looks away from Louis Tomlinson to meet Niall’s gaze. “Remember that guy in college I told you about? The one that was at that frat party and drunk as fuck and then I gave him a ride to his dorm but on our way there he decided to pee in an empty cup in my car?”Niall’s eyes widen and he stares at Louis laughing. “You mean the one who spilled his piss all over you?”“Hey, that wasn’t my fault. Harry here was being a little priss the entire time and he ran over a speed bump without slowing down and it caused me to make a mess. You also didn’t have to leave me stranded in the middle of the night for something you caused.” Louis snaps back.Harry rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”A For a Good Time Call au where Harry and Louis get off on the wrong foot when they first meet. When dire circumstances forces them to become roommates, Harry finds out some things about Louis that he doesn't expect will help him discover some things about himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! I've been wanting to write this au from the moment I saw the movie and this fic fest gave me the perfect opportunity to do it so yay.
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta Lynda and to the mods of the fest for being understanding and giving me an extension. This fic takes place in Chicago so it's a bit of a homage to my hometown and the places talked about are real places. Especially Cesar's, their margaritas are to die for and the best. Anyway, remember that this is a work of fiction, and none of these events are real. 
> 
> I know nothing about running a phone sex operator business, so it's all made up!
> 
> Thanks!

 

“I want to break up.”

Harry pauses the fork that was making it's way to his mouth and drops it on his plate. His boyfriend, Charlie, is staring at him with somber eyes waiting for him to respond.

“What?” Harry thinks he heard Charlie clearly, but there’s a part of him that needs him to say it again to make sure he didn’t imagine it.

Charlie sighs and folds his hands together on top of the table. “Look, Harry. I love you. You’re a great person, but I’ve been given an opportunity to travel to London for work. It's made me examine our relationship and what I want.”

“Why aren’t you asking me to come with you then?” Harry knows he sounds needy and pathetic but this is coming out of left field for him. He thought they were happy. They've been together for _two years_. Harry thought Charlie was actually close to proposing with how much quieter he's been. Now he feels so stupid for having even thought that.

“Because we’re not a good fit. I’ve realized lately that we're living like robots, doing the _same thing_ every single day. You’re boring and I want a bit more adventure.”

Each word that comes out of Charlie’s mouth is like he is pushing the knife deeper into Harry’s heart.

“Boring? How am I boring?” It’s true that Harry likes structure and is a creature of habit. It’s comfortable and it keeps him content with his life. He doesn’t understand how that’s boring, though.

Charlie is now looking down at the table. “Our sex life is boring. We are always doing it the same way and it’s just not fun for me.”

A flush creeps up on Harry’s cheeks and he averts his gaze from Charlie. He _always_ makes him feel inadequate in the bedroom. Ever since they first started sleeping together, Harry has never felt good enough. In fact, _he’s_ the one that has attempted to spice up their sex life, but each time Charlie would turn him down and tell him he’s being ridiculous. Eventually Harry gave up and learned to be content with getting off the way they always did. His mind always lingered on trying something more, wanting to feel what it’s like to be a little more kinky, but just thinking about Charlie’s reaction made him deflate and scrap the thought altogether.

Harry doesn’t bring any of that up, as much as he’d like to. Charlie seems to have his mind made up already and when he sets his mind to something there’s no way to change it. Harry wonders how long Charlie’s been planning to do this and why he never noticed the signs.

All fight leaves his body and just like that, he's single again.

 

 

“Charlie is a fucking asshole. I’m glad you’re not with him anymore.” Harry’s best friend Niall has never been one to hold anything back. He often appreciates his brutal honesty, but now isn’t one of those times.

Harry groans, pulling the throw pillow over his face to muffle the sound. He’s been crashing on Niall’s couch since Charlie dumped him. It’s been pretty cramped, but Harry has nowhere else to go.

Niall lives in a small studio apartment. In Chicago you’re lucky to get a studio at under one grand a month in a decent neighborhood. Niall doesn’t care about that and lives above a Mexican grocery store in Little Village. There’s always mariachi music playing and it serves as a good alarm clock for them when the owners open shop in the mornings.

“Can we not talk about Charlie anymore?” Harry goes back to scrolling through his phone to try and find an apartment. He’s had no luck. There’s no way he’s able to afford a place of his own in any of the neighborhoods he’s interested in with his income. He’s currently a junior editor for a small newspaper, but he’s hoping to get promoted soon. The editor-in-chief is close to retirement and Harry can almost feel the offer on his fingertips.

“Still no luck on the apartment hunt?” Niall asks as he runs his hands through his cat Ramona’s fur.

Harry huffs, tossing his phone to the side. “Nothing that I like. It’s either too expensive, in a dangerous neighborhood, or with a roommate who will probably turn out to be a serial killer or something.”

Niall snorts, startling Ramona from her relaxing position on her back before settling back and leaning into her owner’s touch.

“Well, you can stay here as long as you need,” Niall reminds him.

“Thanks Nialler.” Harry truly appreciates Niall’s hospitality, but he doesn’t want to feel like a burden on his friend and his cat who he’s pretty sure hates him. Harry swears Ramona gives him the dirtiest looks for taking any of Niall’s attention. 

 

 

“Have I got the greatest news!” Niall barges into his apartment one evening.

Harry looks over his shoulder as he stirs at the fajitas he’s got cooking on the stove.

“What is it?” He asks, lowering the heat on the rice.

“A really good friend of mine is looking for a roommate. He lives in this amazing apartment in Boystown. His roommate just moved out and he’s sort of desperate because he can’t afford living there on his own.”

Harry perks up at that. Boystown is one of his top five neighborhoods and it’s so close to his job he’d only have to take one train to get there.

“What friend? You have friends I don’t know about?” Harry quirks his eyebrow.

Niall rolls his eyes. “He’s a co-worker and he’s great. I think you’ll get along really well.”

Harry shuts the stove off turning around to lean against the counter. “When can I come over to see it?”

“He said he’s available tomorrow afternoon if you’re free.”

“Perfect.” Harry grins and prays to the gods above that Niall’s friend isn’t an asshole so that this whole living situation works out.

 

 

Harry is already in love and they haven’t even made it into the apartment. The building has an antique feel to it that Harry adores. They take the rickety elevator up to the fourth floor and he follows Niall while his eyes scan his surroundings. The walls are a dull beige and the floors are tiled white, but it looks more grey than anything with how worn out it is. They arrive to apartment 428 and Niall knocks on the black wooden door. Green Day’s “Basket Case” is playing so loud Harry doubts Niall’s friend can hear them. Turns out he’s right, when Niall ends up sending his friend a text message instead to let him know they’ve arrived. The music shuts off and footsteps approach them before the door opens.

As soon as Niall’s friend is revealed on the other end, Harry’s eyes harden. Niall’s friend’s eyes meet Harry’s and he mirrors the same look.

 _“You!”_ They both yell in unison.

Niall looks between the two of them. “You know each other?”

Harry scoffs and looks away from Louis Tomlinson to meet Niall’s gaze. “Remember that guy in college I told you about? The one that was at that frat party and drunk as fuck and then I gave him a ride to his dorm but on our way there he decided to pee in an empty cup in my car?”

Niall’s eyes widen and he stares at Louis laughing. “You mean the one who spilled his piss all over you?”

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault. Harry here was being a little priss the entire time and he ran over a speed bump without slowing down and it caused me to make a mess. You also didn’t have to leave me stranded in the middle of the night for something _you_ caused.” Louis snaps back.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Harry come on. That was forever ago. And Louis, you both need a place to live and you can’t let some stupid petty thing from years ago keep you from living together.” Niall lectures them.

Louis lets out a long sigh. “I guess you’re right.”

Harry is still reluctant to agree, but then he looks over Louis’ shoulder and just the glimpse he’s catching of the apartment is taking his breath away. He can’t let this opportunity to live in such an amazing place go over something that happened a long time ago.

“Yeah, okay,” he relents. He turns to Louis again. “So are you going to show us the place or are we going to be out here all night?”

Louis rolls his eyes but moves aside to let them in. Harry ignores him and instead takes in the apartment. If he thought the building was amazing, the apartment is so much better. The entrance leads them through a small hallway that takes them to the spacious living room. There’s a couch and a love seat centered around a huge flat screen TV. Behind the TV there are giant bay windows that have a nice view of the city. It’s neatly decorated in shades of blue and grey. Harry thinks it can use a bit more color that pops, but he won’t say it out loud. Louis takes them to the kitchen. It’s small, but quaint. There’s a table big enough to fit two chairs and not enough counter space, but the amount of cabinets available makes up for it.

“Your room is this way,” Louis says, walking away not bothering to see if they're following him. They get to a closed door that he opens for them and Harry gasps. The bedroom is probably one of the biggest ones he’s ever lived in. There’s a reading nook by the window and a small walk in closet. There is nothing but an exercise bike in the middle of the room

“Sorry, Liam left that behind. He’ll come get it this weekend. You can move it out to the back porch.” Louis tells him.

The walls are plain white, which Harry will have to fix immediately.

“So what do you think, Haz?” Niall nudges him, shaking him out of his reverie.

Harry grins. “I love it.”

“Alright, well. Your half of the rent is $650 due on the first. My bedroom is down the hall and it’s off limits. You can move in whenever.” Harry can’t help but glance over to the room down the hall. Of course the door is closed. Louis hands him his key.

“Welcome, roomie,” Louis says sarcastically before turning around and disappearing into his bedroom.

Harry scoffs. “What’s his problem?”

Niall laughs. “That’s just Tommo. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’ll get along great with him. You just have to give it time.”

Harry isn’t so sure about that. 

 

 

That very same weekend Niall helps Harry move in. He doesn’t have much but his bed, a small desk, a dresser and his clothes. He let Charlie keep most of their things, not wanting to bother with splitting stuff up. Plus, most of it is in storage since Charlie is leaving the country anyway.

When they arrive at the apartment, Louis is nowhere to be seen, which Harry is relieved by. After they do the heavy lifting, Harry thanks Niall with pizza, going down the street to Bacci’s to get a slice. After grabbing a few groceries on the way back, Harry tries to get Niall to stay longer, but he insists he can’t because Ramona needs to be fed or else she’ll ignore him for the rest of the day.

“You and your cat act like an old married couple.” Harry tells Niall.

“Trust me, you don’t want to be on Ramona’s bad side, Haz. She’ll scratch the shit out of you in your sleep.”

Harry waves him off and he’s left by himself in his new apartment. He lets out a sigh and gets to work on unpacking his clothes and organizing his closet. He makes a note when he’s done to go shopping for some paint and supplies tomorrow.

After showering and getting ready to call it a night, Harry still doesn’t see Louis anywhere. He tiptoes over to Louis’ bedroom to see if he hears him in his room. It’s silent at first, until he hears moaning. That makes Harry freeze right in his tracks.

“Oh yeah you love that don’t you?” A breathy voice whispers. “Fuck yeah, lick my nipples. Take it in your mouth and bite on it. _God_ , like that.” The voice moans.

Harry’s eyes widen. Is Louis having sex with someone in his room? He must not have heard them come in when he was unpacking his things. Even though he made sure to keep his music low to listen for Louis.

The moaning continues and Harry hates that it makes his cock take interest in the filthy words coming out of Louis’ mouth. For a moment, he wishes the door were see through so that he could witness what’s happening inside.

Harry used to always want Charlie to play with his nipples. To take them into his mouth, bite on them, suck on them. Anything. Whenever Harry worked up the courage to ask him to do it, Charlie would kiss them, swipe his tongue once and then call it a night. It was frustrating because Harry didn’t want to keep telling him to do it, especially if he didn’t seem to be into it. But he never forgot it.

“Oh god!”

Louis’ voice makes Harry jump, shaking him out of his thoughts. He tiptoes back to his bedroom and closes the door behind him, locking it. He leans his head against the door and palms himself. He’s half hard. Harry lets out a breath and puts his hand under his boxers to rub himself to full hardness. He can still hear Louis’ faint moans. They aren’t as loud from where he is, but it’s enough to get him going as he closes his eyes and pictures Louis biting at his nipples and sucking them hard.

Harry comes in no time. 

 

 

When Harry’s eyes open the next morning and remembers what happened the night before, he blushes furiously. He can’t believe he got off to the sounds of his roommate’s moans. Louis is hot, yes, but the guy is an ass. Still, Harry hopes Louis remains hidden today because he doesn’t want to face him knowing what he’s done.

To distract himself, Harry goes for a morning run by the lake. The weather is perfect and the scenery breathtaking. When he returns, he hops in the shower and gets dressed for the day. It’s Sunday, so Harry goes for comfortable and something he doesn’t mind getting paint on since he plans on spending most of his day adding color to the walls of his bedroom.

The apartment is so quiet Harry is almost sure Louis isn’t home, so he goes about his morning. He decides to make some breakfast with the necessities he purchased the day before. He’s in the middle of scrambling eggs when he hears the creak of a door and his heart stops. Sure enough, Louis pads into the kitchen all sleep rumpled, rubbing his eyes. Harry looks down at the eggs cooking on the stove, still not ready to look Louis in the eye.

Louis mumbles a soft "good morning" before moving toward the coffee maker. Harry wants to know if Louis’ guest is still here. Maybe he can use the excuse that he wants to know how much food to make. He finally chances a glance over at Louis to see if maybe he’s preparing two mugs to take back to his room, but he only sees one. Louis catches him staring and it’s too late for Harry to pretend he wasn’t looking.

“What?” Louis asks. His voice still raspy from sleep and Harry will not think about what he heard last night. He won’t.

Harry clears his throat. “Nothing. Just um… I heard some noise last night...Did you have someone over?” He stirs the eggs one last time before shutting it off then moves to prepare some toast, all while avoiding Louis’ gaze.

Louis doesn’t say anything at first, and Harry makes himself look over at him to see if his face gives anything away. It doesn’t. He’s got his arms crossed and seems to be thinking about how to answer Harry’s question, which is odd. It should be a simple yes or no question, shouldn’t it?

Finally, Louis answers. “Not that it’s any of your business...but uh. Yeah. I did.” He scratches the back of his head and doesn’t meet Harry’s eyes when he says it, and is he embarrassed about his admission? The Louis Tomlinson he remembers was always a shameless flirt and Harry can’t imagine why he seems so shy all of a sudden.

Louis’ little guest must have made sure to leave unheard in the middle of the night. Harry is a light sleeper and he didn’t hear anyone leave.

The noise of the toaster startles Harry from his thoughts, so he moves to get the slices.

“Would you like some breakfast?” Harry goes for changing the subject because the air between them somehow got awkward and he doesn’t know why.

Louis stirs the sugar in his mug and nods. “I’d love some, thank you.”

They end up sitting in the kitchen table in comfortable silence eating their food. Louis glances away every time their eyes happen to meet, and Harry wants to know why.

What could Louis Tomlinson be hiding?

 

 

“Harry, can I see you in my office when you get a chance?” Doug, Harry’s boss says when he’s in the middle of a task.

A rush of excitement flows through him as he nods and Doug disappears back into his office. This is it. It’s the moment he’s been waiting for. He’s finally going to get promoted, he can feel it.

Irving, their editor, announced his retirement last week and Harry has been anxiously waiting to hear who’s going to be replacing him. Harry grabs his notepad and favorite pen and tries to remember to act surprised when Doug tells him he’s going to be the new editor-in-chief of The Chicago Star.

Doug looks up when he sees Harry appear in the doorway.

“Harry, great. Have a seat.” Harry does as he’s told and crosses one leg over the either.

“What’s up, Doug?”

Dough folds his hands over his desk, adjusting his glasses on his nose. He takes a deep breath and suddenly his face falls. Harry’s stomach drops. This doesn’t look like the face of someone about to give a promotion. It looks like the face of someone about to give Harry bad news.

“We’re shutting down The Chicago Star by the end of the week. With Irving gone, Laurel and I have been discussing options and we decided that we want to venture onto other things. Unfortunately that means we can’t keep this newspaper going.” Doug explains with regret.

Doug and his wife Laurel started The Chicago Star decades ago and it’s been their pride and joy. Harry never though they’d actually discontinue it, which is why he was positive he’d be getting a promotion. This news turns his whole world upside down. What is he supposed to do now?

Doug promises Harry that he’ll get paid for the rest of the month for the trouble, but that doesn’t do much to console him. It’s already hard enough getting a job in editing for a newspaper or magazine. The only reason why Harry got this job to begin with was because he’d interned here while being a student at UIC. Now he’s going to be forced to start from scratch and it fucking sucks.

Harry goes home that evening, not bothering to look at his surroundings, just taking one step at a time until he makes it through the threshold of his apartment. He hears the TV in the living room, but doesn’t go to greet his roommate. Instead he goes straight for his room, dropping his messenger back on the floor and plopping on his bed face first. Just when things were finally beginning to look up for him after his break up, the universe had to drop another bomb into his life and mess everything up.

At some point Harry must have fallen asleep because by the time he wakes up it’s already dark out. His stomach grumbles and it forces him to roll out of bed to fetch something to eat in the kitchen. Louis isn’t in the living room, so Harry takes his sandwich and laptop with him and sits on the couch. There’s no point waiting for the inevitable so he might as well try and get a head start on his job search.

He munches on his food while he scrolls through all the job search websites, applying for pretty much anything related to editing and even a few freelance writing jobs. He’s got no room to get picky if he doesn’t want to end up on Niall’s couch again. Harry thinks of the mariachi music that would wake him up at 7am on the dot and shudders. That’s not happening.

Harry applies for jobs until his eyes start hurting from the amount of staring he’s been doing at the bright screen of his computer. He figures that’s enough for the night and shuts off his laptop and sets it on the coffee table. He walks over to the kitchen to wash his plate and get a glass of water. Harry stands by the sink to rinse his cup and when he shuts the water off he can hear the faint sound of Louis’ voice.

Harry looks at his phone and sees that it’s just past 10pm. He walks slowly in the direction of their bedrooms and Louis’ voice becomes clearer.

“Let me suck on that gorgeous dick of yours, baby.” Louis’ voice echoes a bit in the hallway. The door to his bedroom door is slightly parted. Fuck, did Louis bring someone over again and didn’t even bother to close the door? Maybe he’s still getting used to having a roommate and happened to forget Harry’s home.

Still, Harry can’t bring himself to walk away.

“Mmm, you taste so good. Fuck.” Louis makes a slurping sound with his mouth. It’s strange though, he doesn’t hear Louis’ guest’s response which… if Harry was getting his dick sucked he wouldn’t be able to shut up. What’s wrong with this person?

Harry has to see who this person is and why they seem to be making Louis do all the work. He leans in to have a peek at the crack of the door. Louis is lying on the bed on his stomach, his legs up in the air, swinging back and forth. He’s alone with his cellphone against his ear.

“Are you going to come? Fuck yeah, I want it all over my face.” Louis moans into the phone.

Harry is glued to the floor unable to move as he stares at Louis. He’s wearing black leggings that make his ass look so good, Harry wants to sink his teeth into it. Louis doesn’t seem turned on by the words he’s saying and Harry doesn’t understand why. Harry’s already on his way to getting half hard in his pants. _Again._

Louis’ giggle brings Harry back to the present.

“Thank you for your contribution Al. I’ll plan on hearing from you tomorrow at the same time. Okay, have a good night.” Louis hangs up and sets his phone aside. It vibrates as soon as it hits the bedside table. Louis answers. “Hey Lana. No, I’m not taking any more calls tonight. I’ve got an early morning. Yeah. Same time tomorrow. Thanks, dear. Bye.”

“You’re a phone sex operator?” Harry blurts. His eyes go wide at his word vomit, but it’s too late to take it back now. Louis startles and turns towards Harry his own eyes just as wide and cheeks pink.

“Were you eavesdropping?” Louis asks with a glare.

Harry scratches the back of his head. “You were being pretty loud.”

Louis shakes his head and stands up, walking past Harry toward the kitchen. Harry follows him.

“So, are you?”

Louis fills a glass with water and gulps it down before answering.

“Yes, I’m a phone sex operator. There, is your curiosity satisfied now?”

“But I thought you worked with Niall at that Chicago Tours thing?” Harry can’t help but ask.

Louis snorts. “That doesn’t pay near enough for me to be able to afford to live here. I’ve gotta do what I’ve gotta do.” He shrugs, downing the rest of his water.

“How does it work?”

Louis meets his eyes, tilting his head before sighing. “Pretty standard. I work through a company. They charge $4.99 per minute and I get $1 per minute. The calls aren’t too bad. Basically, whatever they say, I just say I want to lick it.”

Harry hums and crosses his arms. “You know, you should create your own line. That way you can make better profit.”

Louis puts his glass away. “I don’t have time to do all that. The company I work for takes care of all the billing and stuff.” He starts walking away before looking over his shoulder. “Goodnight, Harry. If I catch you eavesdropping again, I’m going to start charging you,” he says with a smirk.

Harry’s face flushes, but thankfully Louis has already left and isn’t there to witness it.

 

Doug tells Harry there’s an opening at the Chicago Sun Times and that he made a call and was able to get him an interview tomorrow.

“Oh my God, are you serious?”

“Don’t fuck it up, kid,” is all Doug tells him. Harry’s day brightens up after that.

When he gets home, Louis is in the living room watching TV.

“I made dinner and left some for you in the microwave,” Louis calls as Harry takes off his shoes by the door.

And what? Since when is Louis so nice to him? Sure, they’ve managed to act civil toward each other, but he’s never made anything for Harry.

He scrunches his eyebrows knowing Louis can’t see him. “Um, thanks.”

After Harry throws on some sweats and a t-shirt, he checks the microwave and sees Louis has made mac and cheese and chicken nuggets.

“It’s not much, but I figured you’d be hungry,” Louis tells him when he settles on the love seat to eat. Louis is watching some reality show on MTV about people who used to be in the Real World competing for a million dollars. “How was work?”

Harry takes in Louis’ demeanor. He’s smiling at him, which is weird and not something he’s used to. Louis has a beautiful smile, his eyes crinkle at the corners and he looks like literal sunshine. It’s unexpected, but Harry finds that he likes it. A lot.

“Um, it was good. I’ve got a job interview tomorrow, which is nice.”

Harry had informed Louis about his job situation, promising that he’d find something to make rent even if he had to temporarily get a job at Starbucks or McDonald’s. There was not a chance he was giving up this apartment if he could help it. Louis was very gracious, telling him not to sweat it and that they’d figure something out.

“What if I had a better offer for you?” Louis asks.

“What do you mean?” Harry takes a bite of his chicken nugget and focuses his attention on Louis. He’s biting his bottom lip and he seems nervous.

Louis turns down the volume to the TV and swivels his body to face him fully. “So I was thinking about what you were saying last night. About starting my own line?”

Harry nods. “Yeah. And?”

Louis licks his lips and clears his throat. “What if we became partners? Like you could do the billing part of the transaction and I do the...you know. The talking.”

“You want my help?”

“Yes. I think it would be kind of great if you think about it. We’d be making like $300 an hour.” Louis continues.

“I don’t know Louis. Running a phone sex line isn’t what I want to do with my life. I have this amazing opportunity with the Chicago Sun Times. I can’t pass that up.”

Louis sighs. “Fine. Well, still think about it.”

Later that night, Harry spends an embarrassing amount of time trying to decide what to wear for his interview. He hasn’t been this nervous since his first date with Charlie. He finally settles on a navy blue suit and white collared shirt. He looks in the mirror and scrunches his face. He desperately needs a haircut. Harry’s normally pretty good about grooming and keeping his hair at a shorter length but with everything that’s been going on it’s slipped his mind. Now, his hair has grown out, his curls making their way around his ears and sticking out everywhere. He’ll have to run some hair product through them to calm them down in the morning.

Harry’s excitement for this interview makes him toss and turn all night until eventually his exhaustion wins and he finally passes out.

 

“I’m so sorry, Harry, but the position has already been filled.” James, the person Harry is supposed to be interviewing with breaks the bad news. “You know, nepotism and all that.” He rolls his eyes.

Harry tries not to let his face fall and he thinks he does succeed. “Is there any other positions that you’re interviewing for?” Harry knows he’s grasping at straws at this point, but he’s desperate.

James gives him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry we don’t. Our positions are all filled with summer vacation starting. But I’m sure in a few months we’ll have openings when our people go back to college and stuff. We’ll keep your name on file and give you a call as soon as anything opens up.” He assures Harry.

That doesn’t do much to help Harry feel any better. What is he supposed to do for the next few months? He’s going to have to work at Starbucks after all.

Harry smiles tightly, nods and extends his hand to shake James’. “That would be great, thank you.”

He huffs out a deep breath as soon as he steps outside of the building, groaning. This fucking sucks. It hits Harry when he’s walking down to the Red Line and sees someone on the phone smiling mischievously. _Louis._

Looks like he won’t have to work at Starbucks after all. He does stop by the coffee shop anyway to get him and Louis frappuccinos. When he gets home, Louis is in the living room doing some sort of Zumba work out where he swivels his hips from side to side. Harry’s mouth goes dry and he stands unnoticed for a moment before he finally shakes out of his stupor and clears his throat.

Louis startles, looking over his shoulder. He sees the frappuccinos on Harry’s hand and moans.

“Oh I love you!” He abandons his workout, the people on the screen still moving but Louis’ attention is now on Harry as he reaches for one of the cups. He takes the straw out and licks at the whip cream, some of it getting at the corner of his lips. Harry is tempted to reach out and wipe it, or maybe even lick it off, but he doesn’t.  “So how was the interview?”

Harry snaps his eyes back up to Louis hoping he didn’t notice him ogling at his lips. “Oh um. Not so good. The job was already taken.” He shrugs. “They said something should open up in a few months.”

“Sorry Haz. That sucks.”

“It’s fine. I was actually thinking…” Harry takes a sip of his own drink before continuing. “I was thinking that maybe I can help you with the phone sex line after all.”

Louis’ eyes brighten up at that. “Really?”

Harry nods. “I have a couple of conditions, though.”

Louis raises his eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

“I get one third of the profits,” he begins.

Louis tilts his head. “Sounds reasonable. What else?”

Harry reaches for the bag he’d set aside and pulls out a phone. It’s a landline phone, but it’s one of those old school ones with the spiral cord.

“We switch to landline.”

Louis grins. “It’s pink!” He takes the phone from Harry and examines it, pressing on the grey buttons. The phone chimes and Louis chuckles. “I love it. I didn’t know they still sold these.”

“They do at the thrift store.”

Louis sets the phone on the coffee table and stretches his hand out to Harry.

“You’ve got yourself a deal. Partners?”

Harry glances at Louis’ hands. It’s so delicate and dainty. He takes and shakes it.

“Partners.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Lou, I have the perfect number for our phone sex line!” Harry bursts through the door of their apartment with a grin. He’s been thinking about this since he got on the train from Niall’s place and has been dying to tell Louis.

Louis is sprawled on the couch with a tub of Ben and Jerry’s watching Moulin Rouge. He gazes at Harry expectantly.

“What is it then?”

Harry stands in front of him to get Louis’ full attention before announcing, “1-900-MMM-COCK.” His grin widens as he waits for Louis’ reaction.

Louis bursts out laughing. “Oh my God, that’s great. I love it.”

Harry joins him in laughter. “Good! I already claimed it. I also turned us into an LLC.”

“I’m not really sure what that means, but sounds great.”

“Are you ready to open for business tonight?” Harry asks.

Louis sits up, setting his empty container on the table. “I’m all set. You got everything set up on your end?”

Harry nods. “Yep. I’ll take the initial calls, process the payment before I transfer it over to you. I’ve already got my laptop set up on my desk.”

Louis claps his hands together. “Alright then. Mmm Cock, is open for business.”

They both burst into laughter again.

 

Harry and Louis decided early on that they’d open the line for four hours every night on weekdays and be closed on weekends. With their calculations on how much they were going to charge a minute, that would be plenty for them to live off of, and more.

Things start a bit slow at first, which is expected. They’re a brand new line and still trying to get the word out there. Harry worked on getting their number published anywhere he could for free. They did pay for a small ad space, but Harry insisted that they needed to invest a bit if they wanted to really make money.

It’s good that things aren’t overwhelming in the beginning because it gives Harry time to practice with the payment processing software he has. He manages to do his end of the deals without issues and when he’s done he puts the client on hold before transferring the call over to Louis.

By the second week, calls begin to pick up. Almost as soon as Louis hangs up, they’ve got another call. They work well together, like a well oiled machine. Harry sort of feels like an artist manager where he’s screening people before they can get access to his client, or some other type of important job like that. He likes that he gets to enjoy his days, not having to worry about being late to work at an office or answer to his boss. Here, Harry’s his own boss and he finds that he really likes it this way.

Week three is when things start to go crazy. It seems that their little ad has been picked up by a popular porn site and now they’ve got phone calls coming out of their asses. Their line is pretty much on busy the entire shift every single night. Both he and Louis are wiped by the end of the last hour, Louis always running to grab a glass of water from talking and moaning so much over the phone.

They’d both agreed that if any of the clients got too creepy, they’d hang up and ban them from the line and so far their policy has worked pretty well. Louis reports that he hasn’t gotten any weirdos.

“I don’t think I’ve ever said cock so much in my life,” Louis groans after one non stop night.

Harry chuckles. He hands Louis a steaming cup of tea. Louis stares at it with furrowed brows.

“Tea?”

Harry nods. “With lemon. To help with your voice. Gotta keep it in tip top shape.”

Louis smiles and takes the mug. “Thanks.”

They sit on the couch to wind down, putting whatever movie is playing on HBO.

“Guess what, Lou?” Harry is on his laptop finalizing his calculations. He’s sure that after what he’s about to reveal Louis will never complain about having to say cock ever again.

Louis’ eyes meet his. “What is it?”

“We’ve made $12,000 in 3 weeks.” He announces proudly.

Louis’ eyes bulge out of his head, his mouth open wide. “Shut up.”

“I’m serious. Look.” He tilts his screen over so Louis could take a look. Harry has a spreadsheet with their earning from every night. It’s just over the 12k mark.

“Holy shit.”

“I know.”

“We have to go out and celebrate!” Louis proposes.

Harry laughs. He takes Louis’ mug before he spills it from his excitement and takes a sip of it. It’s lukewarm now.

“Let’s do it.”

 

Neither of them wanted to go to a club, so they settled for going to Cesar’s Killer Margaritas on Belmont and Clark. They go all out, for once not bothering to check the prices because they have the money to pay for it. Besides, it’s just the two of them. Unless they decide to buy the entire restaurant a mega margarita, they’ll be fine.

Louis lifts his margarita. He needs to use both hands because it’s that big.

“Let’s toast. To a great partnership and a good business.” Louis says. His mango margarita spills a little when their glasses clank together.

“Cheers.” Harry takes a sip of his own blue curacao margarita and it’s delicious.

Louis hums as he sips from the straw of his own. “God these are so good. We should come here more often.”

“I’m down.”

It only takes one mega margarita to get them on the verge of drunkenness. The waiter brings them complimentary tequila shots that come in a little test tube and Louis insists they do another toast. That shot pushes Harry to full on drunk, but he feels so good.

“God I haven’t been this drunk in ages. It feels good.”

Louis snorts. “Well, we can make it a weekly tradition to come here after the end of another successful week. I don’t mind.”

Harry smiles, his face is warm and his cheeks flushed. “It’s a date.”

They finish the rest of their loaded nachos before they order a smaller margarita just to keep their buzz going. Harry can’t stop staring at Louis. His cheeks are the prettiest shade of pink, his crystal blue eyes shine so beautifully, he could just sit and admire him all day.

“What?” Louis asks.

Harry startles, not realizing that he’d been caught. He’s too drunk to be embarrassed about it thought. Instead he shrugs. “Nothing. I’m just thinking.”

“What are you thinking about then?” Louis asks.

“How did you get into the whole phone sex thing?”

Louis smirks. At that moment their waiter comes back with their drinks. Louis stirs his margarita, he ordered strawberry this time. Harry wonders what his mouth will taste like after he drinks it.

“I needed the money,” Louis replies.

“What did you study in college?” Harry knows they attended the same school, but he only saw Louis around at the parties and never in classes. With the unpleasant encounter they had back then, he was never interested in getting to know him.

“Graphic design. I didn’t finish though. I dropped out in the middle of junior year. My mom got sick and I went home to help out.” Louis tells him.

Harry is caught off guard by Louis’ honesty. He didn’t think he deserved to know such personal things about Louis, but he must be too drunk to care or something.

“I’m sorry about your mom. Is she okay?”

“Yeah she’s good. Had a bout of breast cancer, but she’s been in remission for two years now.”

Harry’s shoulders relax. “That’s awesome, Lou.”

Louis smiles. “Yeah. Anyway, I never went back to school. Decided to work instead. When my best friend Liam graduated he needed a roommate so that’s when I finally moved out of my mom’s. Been here ever since.”

“Why did Liam move out?” Harry is grateful for the alcohol and its ability to give him the courage to ask things he wouldn’t ask Louis if he were sober. There’s so much he wants to know about him but he’s been too shy to ask.

“He got married. He and his husband moved to Vernon Hills.” Their conversation is interrupted by a commotion happening a few tables from them. It looks like it’s someone’s birthday so they’re singing to them for the entire restaurant to hear. When they’re done, Louis turns to Harry. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Harry asks, suddenly worried about what Louis might want to know.

“How did you end up needing a roommate?”

And there it is. Harry hasn’t talked or even really thought about Charlie in a while. He finds that he’s more than okay with that. He doesn’t even miss him.

“Got dumped by my boyfriend.” Harry says.

“And he left you without a place to live? What an ass.”

Harry chuckles. “I mean, he offered to let me stay as long as I needed, but I didn’t want to stay. Not after everything he said.” The last sentence comes out of him without thinking.

“What did he say?” Shit. Harry blushes, averting his gaze and finding the table more interesting. “Oh come on Haz, don’t hold back on me now. This is a safe space.”

Harry shakes his head, still not saying anything.

“How about this. You tell me a secret and I’ll tell you a secret.” Louis sucks on his straw, his cheeks hollowing out making his cheekbones look so sharp and gorgeous. Harry finds himself getting caught in a trance of blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, and caramel feathery hair. Louis is starting to slur. Maybe if Harry tells him he won’t remember in the morning.

Harry takes a big gulp of his margarita, giving himself brain freeze before he blurts. “He said I was boring in bed.” He’s still not looking at Louis, too embarrassed to see his reaction.

“I’m a virgin.”

Harry’s head snaps up. The brightness Louis had on his face is dimmed and he’s looking down at his drink stirring his straw around the glass even though it’s empty.

“What?” Harry doesn’t mean to sound so shocked, but he can’t help it. Louis is one of the flirtiest people he’s ever met. In college, men and women were always all over him. Even the straight guys. There was a part of him that was jealous, wishing he exuded the sort of confidence he did. It seemed effortless to Louis.

“I said I’m a virgin.”

Suddenly, Harry’s face falls. “That’s not funny, Louis. You don’t have to make something like that up just to make me feel better.”

Louis meets his gaze his face serious. “I’m not making it up, I swear.” His eyes look like they’re pleading Harry to believe him. There’s no trace of humor in his features. Nothing.

“How?” Harry sounds like an idiot, but he doesn’t know what else to say. They’re both in their early twenties. Harry lost his virginity to his high school girlfriend, Leslie. That’s when he realized he was definitely gay, so it wasn’t good at all. Then, his first time with a guy was with his first college boyfriend, Tom. That was painful and awkward, but eventually it got better.

“I just...Call me old fashioned or whatever. But I’ve always wanted to wait until I fell in love with someone before I went that far. I’ve done other stuff, just not anal sex. I never felt anyone worthy enough of that, you know? Sex is a big deal for me, and I just...eventually it just never happened.” Louis’ voice sounds so small, Harry wants to cuddle him and rub his head.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Louis.” Louis makes a non committal sound. “I’m serious. Trust me. I think I’d rather be a virgin than be told I’m a bore in the bedroom. It feels so humiliating.”

“Don’t listen to that asshole, Haz. If he thinks you were boring in bed, that means something's wrong with him, not you.”

“You’re just saying that.” Harry tries to brush him off.

Louis’ hand lands on his and it’s warm. He tightens his grip, causing Harry to look him in the eyes.

“I swear I’m not. I may have never had sex, but I’m sure sex with you could never be boring.”

Louis’ words settle inside of Harry and he has to look away for a moment, suddenly his gaze being too much. They’re both absolutely drunk and the chances of them remembering this heart to heart they’re having are slim, but either way, it means everything to Harry.

“Thanks, Lou.”

Louis lifts Harry’s hand and kisses him on the knuckles.  “Now let’s have one more shot before we take an Uber home.”

 

 

It’s like the heart to heart they had broke down all the walls Harry and Louis had between them and now he can’t even remember why they ever hated each other. Living with Louis is so comfortable. He makes it feel like home, not just because they have a place to sleep.

They take care of each other and look after the other’s needs. They take turns cooking and doing chores around the apartment. Harry and Louis get along swimmingly and it fills him with regret not trying to get to know him back in college. Having Louis in his life as one of his closest friends means everything to Harry. He and Louis have a connection unlike him and Niall, and he treasures it.

Things with the phone sex line are still going great. Business is better than ever. Louis is good at his job and you can see that he enjoys doing it too.

“Hey Haz, come over here.” Louis calls from his room. Harry’s allowed to be in Louis’ room now. It’s about the same size as Harry’s but he has more furniture which makes it look smaller.

When Harry enters, Louis is at his desk staring at something on his computer. He looks over his shoulder with a smile on his face when he hears Harry. Harry is momentarily distracted by the light in his eyes.

“What’s up?”

Louis gestures toward his screen. “Look what I made.”

Harry leans in to have a better look at the screen and he can smell the vanilla from Louis’ body wash. He makes himself focus on the reason why he’s here to begin with and scans the image.

It’s a graphic with their phone number and an image of a man’s lips close to a phone receiver. The simplicity of the image makes a great contrast with the lively colors of the text, creating the perfect balance.

“What do you think?” The nervousness in Louis’ voice isn’t lost on Harry. He glances at Louis and sure enough, his eyes look uncertain. Harry must have taken too long to respond.

“It’s amazing, Lou. You did this?”

Louis nods. “Yeah. I was just messing around with stuff and ended up creating this. Maybe we can use it to update the ad we’ve got.”

“Let’s do that. Yours will get people’s attention so much more than the one we have.”

Louis smiles. “Alright.” There’s a slight hint of mischief in his face and Harry knows he’s holding back.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Harry asks.

Louis’ cheek pinken and he clicks over, pulling up a browser. It’s a website that goes perfectly with the graphic Louis had just shown him.

“You made a website for us?”

Louis shrugs. “It’s not live or anything. Like I said I was just playing around with stuff. Was bored.”

“Stop downplaying it, Lou. It’s great. You’re really talented.”

A grin graces Louis’ lips and his eyes sparkle. “Thank you.”

 

 

They’re about to start their last shift of the week and Harry’s in Louis’ room lying on his bed, while Louis messes around in his computer. The website has gone live and is garnering a good amount of traffic, which has spiked their number of callers even more.

“I don’t want to get up. Your bed is so much comfier than mine,” Harry groans, covering his face with his forearm.

He hears Louis chuckle. “Why don’t you move your laptop over here and we can work in the same room tonight?”

Harry lifts his arm off his face to stare at Louis. “Can we do that? It won’t be disrupting your calls or anything?”

“I don’t think so? We can try it for tonight and if it’s too distracting we just won’t do it anymore.” Louis offers.

Harry sighs. “Okay, but that still requires me to get out of bed,” he wines.

Louis huffs, standing up. “I’ll go get it you lazy bum.” He walks away and Harry stares at his retreating figure.

“Love you, roomie!”

In that instant the phone that’s set on Louis’ night stand rings. Louis is still in the other room fetching his stuff to get set up, but he’s not one to want to lose any clients. If they’re a regular, they’ll understand and want to hold. Harry reaches over for the phone, his hands shaking and he doesn’t know why.

“Hello…” Before Harry can even get to asking the client to hold, the person on the other line is moaning their release. Harry’s eyes widen and his heart stutters in his chest, cheeks flushing. He’s never made anyone come over the phone, let alone someone he’s barely muttered two words to.

“Sorry babe I couldn’t wait and your voice just did it for me.” The person on the other line says, still trying to catch their breath. “I promise I’ll call back tomorrow.”

With that, they hang up, leaving Harry frozen in his spot.

“What happened?” Louis’ voice makes Harry start. He jumps, his head snapping in his roommate’s direction. Right, words. He needs to say something.

Harry clears his throat and moves to hang up the phone. “The person on the line came.” He says still trying to process what the fuck just happened.

“Really? What did you say to him?” Louis voice is elated and he sits next to Harry on the bed.

“Hello.”

Louis’ brows furrow. “Hello? That’s it?”

Harry nods. Louis giggles. His mind is still replaying that moment and the way it made him flush. With just the sound of his voice he made a person reach ultimate pleasure. A spark of something Harry can’t describe rushes through him. He turns to Louis who’s still laughing.

When Louis notices that Harry’s not laughing, his smile drops. “What is it, Haz?”

Harry swallows hard. He never thought he’d be here, about to request something like this.

“Teach me how to be a phone sex operator.”

The words rush out of his mouth so fast he doesn’t think Louis caught it, until his eyes go wide.

“What?”

Harry stares down at the duvet, pulling at a thread to avoid Louis’ gaze.

“Charlie said I was boring. I never take risks, I always play it safe and do what I’m expected to do. This time I want to try something out of my comfort zone. Will you show me how to talk to clients on the phone?” He drags his eyes back to Louis’ and stays quiet.

“Are you sure about this? Don’t let what Charlie said affect your decisions.”

“It’s not just what he said, Lou. I really do want to do this. I….I liked the effect I had on that person. It felt, nice.” He admits.

Louis still doesn’t say anything, instead, he’s staring at nothing frozen in place.

“So will you help me?” The sound of Harry’s voice makes Louis move.

He faces him, squaring his shoulders and taking in an audible breath. “Alright.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Louis drops a box on the couch next to Harry while he’s catching up on his DVR recordings. Harry glances at the contents and pauses the TV.

“What’s all this?”

Grinning, Louis reaches into the box and pulls out a flesh colored dildo.

“I’m going to show you how to give a blowjob over the phone,” he states proudly, waving the dildo in front of his face.

Harry slaps it away. He examines the rest of the items inside of the box. There are several sized dildos. “This is all yours?” He doesn’t mean to sound as shocked as it comes out, but Harry doesn’t even own one of these, and Louis has a handful of them.

Louis shrugs. “Yeah. I may be a virgin, but I’ve still got to get mine,” he winks.

Harry laughs, his cheeks flushing furiously. “I don’t….”

Understanding settles on Louis’ face. “You don’t own one?”

Harry shakes his head. Louis stares inside the box and hums, pulling a dildo out. It’s an averaged sized hot pink dildo.

“Here you can have this one.”

Harry holds the sex toy in his hand. It’s lighter than he’d imagined. Suddenly he puts it down.

“Wait, you washed it right?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Relax. That one’s new. I didn't get around to trying it out yet.”

Images of Louis sprawled out on his bed with this dildo buried inside of him flash in Harry's mind. He clears his throat.

“Okay. Um. Thanks.”

Learning how to phone sex is fun, but also torturous for Harry. He hadn’t realized that he’d be hearing Louis moaning, talking dirty, making slurping noises. Least of all, he didn’t expect to know what Louis’ mouth looks like full of cock as he stares at his roommate dumbfounded with the flesh dildo in his mouth, mumbling as he explains what he’s doing.

“It’s all about fulfilling the client’s fantasy. So when they talk about you blowing them, you put it in your mouth, slurp it, gag on it and stuff.” Louis goes on to show Harry how to do each of these things.

Harry spots the throw pillow next to him and brings it up to his lap to cover his crotch, already getting hard watching Louis.

Louis pulls the dildo out of his mouth. “Now you try.”

Harry grabs the dildo Louis just gifted him and stares at it, unsure.

“It’s not going to bite you, Haz.”

Heat travels to Harry’s cheeks.

“You _have_ given a blow job before, haven’t you?” Louis raises his brow in question.

“Of course I have.” He says indignant.

Louis crosses his arms, the dildo in his hand jiggling with the motion. “Okay, then show me.”

Harry startles. “What?”

“Show me how you give blow jobs. I want to hear how it sounds.” Louis says like it’s the most common thing in the world to see how someone gives head.

If Harry’s cheeks were already flushed, now they’ve gone full crimson. He continues to stare at the dildo, until he hears Charlie’s voice.

_You’re boring and I want a bit more adventure._

_Our sex life is boring._

Harry closes his eyes, shoving all of his nerves and insecurities aside and sticks the dildo into his mouth. It tastes clean, like some sort of chemical was used to clean the toy. It’s relieving, but Harry doesn’t bother to think about it much because he focuses on swallowing the silicone dick as far as he can take it. He hollows his cheeks, slurping in the process.

A moan rips out of him and he doesn’t realize it’s him until he feels the rumble in his throat. He doesn’t let that deter his movements, though. And he doesn’t open his eyes because he doesn’t want to see the look on Louis’ face. At least not yet.

“Mmm,” Harry moans again, running his tongue along the length of the cock and suckling at the head before attempting to deep throat it. He can feel the spit all over his lips and chin, but he doesn’t care. He gags a little, but continues until his cheeks begin to ache.

That’s when Harry finally pops the dildo out of his mouth and he slowly opens his eyes. He sees Louis whose eyes are wide and lips bitten red. His cheeks are pink and he’s got a throw pillow over his own crotch. Could it be that it turned him on seeing Harry? Harry hopes so.

Harry wipes his face with his forearm and smiles. “So how did I do?”

Louis licks his lips and clears his throat, running a hand through his fringe only messing it up more. “Um good. It was good.” He stutters out.

A smug grin wants to make its way to Harry’s lips but he bites his bottom lip instead. He decides to save Louis’ reaction and store it in the back of his mind for another time.

  


Harry arrives to the apartment exhausted. He had lunch with his sister Gemma and she wouldn’t stop grilling him about what he’s been up to. He lied and told her he was doing freelance work, but she didn’t look like she believed him. He’s never been great at lying. Either way, he hopes that placates her for now and she doesn’t go running to his parents to tell them he’s “unemployed” because then they’ll want to know how he’s been paying his bills and if he sucks at lying he’d be worse at keeping the whole phone sex operator thing a secret from them.

Louis has been teaching him different techniques for the past couple of days, and Harry thinks he’s ready to begin tonight. He plops down on his bed and decides that a nap before dinner sounds heavenly.

The shrill sound of Harry’s phone makes him jump from his sleep. He reaches over and sees that it’s Louis, so he answers it.

“Hello?” He rasps. He checks the time, noticing he’s only been asleep for about an hour.

“Hey baby. I want you inside of me so bad.” Harry’s heart races, his palms getting sweaty.

Louis is on the other end of the line sounding so desperate, Harry wants to run to where he is and take care of him.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Louis asks. This must be a test call. Harry remembers Louis mentioning something in passing, but he thought it was a joke. Now it’s like everything Louis has taught him has been thrown out the window and he’s flailing. What does he say? How does he begin? The desperate sound of Louis' voice is throwing him off completely.

Harry clears his throat. “Yes I do,” he begins still unsure if he’s doing it right. “What are you wearing for me darling?” He feels like an idiot talking like this, but Louis doesn’t sound bad. No, he sounds hot as hell.

“Mmm,” Louis hums. “I’ve got nothing but a pair of blue lace panties on, just for you.” And _fuck._ Harry can’t do this. No he’s going to combust any second.

He can’t give up now though, now when it’s Louis who’s on the other end. “I bet you look so pretty, baby. Wish I could see you right now.” Harry’s voice is deeper now, and he can hear Louis’ breath maybe a little hitch? He’s not sure.

“I want you so bad.” And for a moment, Harry feels like this is the real thing. That he and Louis are really on the phone having sex. Hell it may not be real, but Harry’s going to pretend. It may be the only thing he’ll be able to have.

“I want you too. So much. Why don’t you touch yourself for me?” Harry doesn’t hear Louis around the apartment and he wonders where he is and if he’s as turned on as Harry is.

“Okay. Touch yourself too.” Harry doesn’t need to be told twice, though he’s sure he really isn’t being told to do it. But Louis isn’t here and he’s horny so whatever.

“Your mouth feels so good,” Louis gasps. “So perfect. Lips made to suck my cock.”

Shit. Harry grips himself, working slowly unless he wants to come embarrassingly fast. He doesn’t have a dildo on hand so he improvises by putting the phone on speaker, setting it aside and using his finger to suck on it.

“Mmm. Taste so good. Love the way you fill my mouth,” Harry says. “Could suck on you for hours.”

“Fuck,” Louis groans. “Okay, okay stop baby. Don’t want to come like this.”

If Harry were to close his eyes he’s sure he’d be able to picture Louis here on the bed with him.  He makes a popping noise like he’s pulling off Louis’ dick.

“Fuck me baby. Please. I can’t wait anymore.” The neediness in Louis’ voice is driving Harry crazy.

“Okay, Okay.” Harry’s hand begins stroking his dick faster. “God, you’re so tight. Amazing.”

“Fuck. Feel so full. So good,” Louis slurs. Harry isn’t going to last much longer, he knows it.

“Let me hear how beautiful you sound when you come.” Harry says, voice deeper than ever.

Louis shouts and groans. “Oh God!”

“That’s it. Come for me.” Harry chases his own release before he grunts and spills over his hand and chest. Their breathing is heavy and it takes them a few moments to come down.

After a few minutes, Louis clears his throat.

“That was great Haz! I think you’re ready to fly solo.” Louis' voice is bright like he didn't just make Harry come with just his words.

Harry gazes up at the ceiling and closes his eyes. He may be ready to go solo on the phone, but he also thinks he’s ready to move things further with Louis. The question is, how is he going to do it.

 

 

After his “practice” call with Louis, Harry needs cold shower. If he’s going to be starting tonight he can’t be all hot and bothered by his roommate, at least not in front of him. He spends longer in there than necessary, but he can’t stop replaying the call in his mind. The way Louis sounded so needy, Harry could almost believe that it was all real.

At one point he can hear Louis entering their apartment, and Harry’s heart stutters. How’s he going to face him knowing he got off on his voice alone? Harry tries to gain his bearings before walking out of the bathroom.

Of course, because the universe hates him, he ends up running into Louis in the hallway on his way to his bedroom. Their bodies collide, and Harry realizes he’s only got a towel on. Harry holds Louis by the waist to keep him from toppling over.

“Oh..I’m. I’m sorry. Didn’t see you there,” Louis mumbles. His cheeks are flushed and he’s avoiding Harry’s gaze.

“No problem.”

“So, um. Are you ready for tonight?” Louis’ eyes finally meet his, a small smile forming on his lips.

Harry self consciously crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I guess so. I’m a little nervous.”

Louis’ hand comes up to rest on Harry’s bicep, he squeezes it gently. “The first call is always the hardest. No pun intended.” They both laugh. “If you want I’ll sit with you for the first one. You know, for moral support.”

Harry beams. “That would be great, Lou. Thank you. You’re the best.”

Louis nods, running his fingers through his fringe. “No worries. You’re going to be great, Haz. You’ll be beating me at this in no time.”

Harry snorts. “I doubt it, but thanks for the confidence.”

They stand there awkwardly for a few more seconds until Louis clears his throat and excuses himself to his room. Harry watches his retreating figure before heading to his own bedroom.

The nerves kick into high gear after they order Chinese takeout. Harry doesn’t end up eating much of his food, his stomach too filled with nerves to keep anything down.

“We should start setting up,” Louis says after they’ve cleared up the takeout boxes and washed their plates.

“Yeah. Let’s do it.”

Once everything’s set up in Harry’s room, they sit on his bed with the phone between them.

“You alright?” Louis checks with him.

Harry nods. “Yeah. I just have to rip off the band-aid.”

Louis grabs his hand and squeezes it. “You’re ready. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about.”

Before Harry could respond, the phone rings startling them both. Louis flashes a reassuring smile before Harry reaches with trembling hands to answer it.

After processing the payment information, Harry clears his throat.

“Hey baby, what can I do for you tonight?” He says in his attempt at the sexiest tone he can muster. Louis nods at him encouragingly.

“Hello sweetheart. I’d love a three-way if it’s available,” the client requests. Harry blinks and Louis furrows his brows in question.

“Um. Sure, hold on one second.” He covers the receiver and whispers to Louis. “He’s asking for a three-way. What do I do?” He thinks he does pretty well at covering up the panic in his voice.

Louis gestures for the phone and Harry hands it over to him.

“Hey baby. What can we do for you?” Harry leans in to listen.

“I want you to tell me more about each other. I want to visualize it. Describe what Mr. Deep Voice looks like for me. I want him to do the same about you.” The client instructs.

Louis licks his lips and stares at Harry. “Okay. Um. Well. Mr. Deep Voice…” Louis’ eyes travel across his face, and Harry’s cheeks heat up at the scrutiny. “He’s got the most gorgeous green eyes. Like two emeralds just staring into your soul that make you want to do anything and everything for him. He’s also got the prettiest pinkest lips you’ve ever seen. Like he’s been sucking on a cherry lollipop all day and all you want to do is have a taste.”

Louis’ words catch Harry off guard and his mouth goes dry at the compliments. Is this what he really thinks about him or is he just playing it up for their customer?

“Fuck, okay. Mr. Deep Voice, what can you tell me about Mr. Sweet Voice?” The client asks.

Harry smiles at the nickname he’s donned for Louis and finds that it’s very fitting. If Louis is going to go all out in describing Harry, then he’s going to do the same for him.

“Mr. Sweet Voice’s eyelashes go on for days. Whenever they flutter, you get caught up in a trance along with his sea blue eyes. And his ass, don’t even get me started. It bounces with every move he makes, you’ll never be able to take our eyes off him.” Harry says making sure to keep his voice deep and sexy.

Louis’ eyes haven’t left him, and his lips part open when Harry talks about him. Harry would kill to know what he’s thinking about.

“Oh God. Okay. Now, I want you two to kiss.”

It doesn’t register to Harry at first and when it finally does his eyes go wide. He can easily lift his hand and kiss it, pretending it’s Louis. Their client would never know. But with the way Louis is gazing at him Harry doesn’t want to do that. He wants to jump all in and finally see what Louis tastes like.

Harry leans in tentatively, giving Louis an opportunity to back away if this isn’t what he wants. Louis’ eyes travel down to Harry’s lips and he licks his before closing the distance between them. He gasps into the kiss, his lips going pliant the moment Louis’ touches his. Louis moans into it, licking into Harry’s mouth which he welcomes gladly. Time stands still and for a moment Harry forgets where he is and what he’s supposed to be doing. All that matters right now is how Louis’ lips are like rose petals, soft and smooth against his own.

They break apart and Harry can still feel the imprint of Louis’ lips. Louis reaches for the phone muttering a brief apology before hanging it up and turning it off. Before Harry can ask what he’s doing Louis interrupts.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to kiss you and I’d rather not have an audience,” Louis explains. He puts the phone on the nightstand and lies on the bed next to Harry.

Harry touches Louis’ fringe, moving some of the strands away from his face. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a while too.”

Louis grins before they’re both going back in to resume their kiss. They make out for what feels like hours. At one point, Louis ends up on top of Harry, his hands on his cheeks. Harry lets him take whatever he wants, his own hands sliding down from Louis’ waist to his ass, cupping each cheek and squeezing them.

“Oh God,” Louis groans, his hips grinding down against Harry’s crotch. Harry whines in response, the friction is amazing but not enough at the same time.

Harry’s hands travel under Louis’ t-shirt, needing to touch his warm skin. Louis doesn’t hesitate to remove his shirt to give him better access and Harry marvels at his caramel colored skin, not wasting any time to get his mouth on him. He starts on his neck down to his collarbones, nipping and sucking leaving his mark behind. Louis makes the prettiest sounds every time Harry’s teeth make contact with his skin. It’s like Harry’s a musician and Louis is his instrument, playing the most perfect melody.

“Take off your shirt,” Louis instructs and Harry does.

Being skin to skin with Louis only makes Harry harder than he already is. Louis crawls down Harry’s body, settling between his legs and looking up from his lashes with a smirk.

“Been wanting to taste you. Bet you taste so good,” he rasps before he’s pulling Harry’s shorts down, his cock springing free with the movement. Louis licks his lips not even trying to hide his desire. “Holy fuck.” he gasps.

Harry flushes at the attention.  He’s never had anyone react this way to him. Has never seen someone look so hungry for him and his skin prickles with anticipation.

Louis takes him in his hand, licking at Harry’s head tentatively, making him shiver. Before Louis can go deeper, Harry stops him.

“What’s wrong? You want me to stop?” Louis asks, suddenly sounding nervous.

Harry shakes his head. “No, God no. I just. I want to taste you too. Can you?” He gestures to Louis, waving his hand around. When understanding settles on Louis, his eyes darken.

“Fuck. Yeah, okay.” He moves to climb on top of Harry again, kissing him on the lips once before moving to face away from him until his crotch is right above Harry’s face. Harry could die like this happily.

With that, Louis resumes his movements, not wasting any time getting his mouth back on Harry’s cock. It takes Harry a moment to focus and get to work on his end. He starts by licking and sucking on Louis’ balls, making him squirm above him. Harry wraps his hand around Louis, his dick is nice and thick, heavy against his fingers. He takes him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue. Harry doesn’t have a lot of experience giving head, but he goes with what he remembers and what he’s always wanted to do. He takes Louis as deep as he can take him, making a moan rip out of Louis above him, making his own cock vibrate. Harry isn’t going to last much longer with the way Louis is expertly bobbing his head and getting him so deep he can feel Louis’ throat.

Harry pulls off, needing to catch his breath. “God Louis. You’re so good.” He praises before going back in, determined to make Louis come.

Louis shivers, his body shaking above him and before he knows it he’s coming in Harry’s mouth. Harry sucks him clean, swallowing everything he’s given and then he’s getting his own release, Louis not pulling away until he’s come down from his orgasm.

When they’re both done, Louis moves to lie next to Harry, his hair wet and matted against his forehead. His skin glows, shimmering with the layer of sweat that has gathered on his skin.  He looks ethereal and Harry can’t stop staring at him.

Harry tilts his head to capture Louis’ lips, wanting to taste himself on his lips and not ready to stop kissing him. Louis hums and easily opens up for him, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away.

They smile at each other, and Harry isn’t sure what to say. What does he say after something like that? Harry’s never hooked up with someone he wasn’t in a relationship with so he’s not sure what the proper etiquette would be in a situation like this. He isn’t sure if Louis knows either.

“We should get some sleep. It’s late.” It’s not really that late, since technically they’re supposed to be open for business but Harry doesn’t say anything especially when he sees Louis grabbing his duvet and throwing it over the both of them. He doesn’t look like he’s planning on going anywhere any time soon and Harry is relieved because he isn’t ready to let him go just yet.

They lay face to face, gazing at each other not saying anything. Louis’ eyelids begin to get heavy, as he struggles to keep his eyes open. Harry caresses his cheek and that’s what does him in, eventually the cutest little snores are coming out of his mouth. Harry smiles as he just watches him sleep. He doesn’t know if he’s getting ahead of himself, but he can picture mornings like this, waking up next to Louis with the sun shining on his golden skin.

Harry falls asleep like that, thinking about a future with Louis by his side.

  


 

“Are you two fucking?” Niall looks between them, his eyes skeptical with suspicion.

Harry nearly spits out his drink but is able to catch himself. He looks over at Louis who’s eating his chips and salsa as if nothing happened.

“Why do you ask that?” Harry asks avoiding his gaze. Niall can always tell when he’s lying, he can never keep a secret from him.

Niall takes a sip of his Corona. “I don’t know. You guys are just really,” He waves his hand around. “Friendly. A lot closer than you were when I last saw you guys together for sure.”

Louis snorts. “Well we’re roommates and friends. We’re getting along a lot better than when you last saw us.”

Niall’s eyes turn into slits. Thankfully they’re saved by the waiter who brings their food and interrupts this very awkward conversation.

“We have some news for you.” Louis announces as if Niall hadn’t just asked if they fucked.

“What is it?” Niall asks.

Louis glances at Harry flashing him a sly smile before saying, “Haz and I have started a phone sex line.”

They’d agreed to tell Niall because it’s Niall and they know he wouldn’t be judgmental about it. Niall’s eyes go wide and he faces Harry.

 _“You’re_ in on this?”

Harry furrows his brows. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing...just. Never thought you’d be into something like that,” Niall mutters before stuffing his mouth with his burrito.

“Well I am and our business has been a smashing success,” he says proudly.

Niall chews on his food, “Well good for you guys,” he mumbles. “Glad it’s all working out.”

Harry and Louis share a look before staring at their own plates and digging into their food.

It’s been a week since they hooked up and they’ve yet to really talk about it. The morning after, Harry woke up to Louis still sound asleep next to him. Harry had gone back to sleep and then when he awoke a couple of hours later Louis was gone. He’d left a note that he was going to be at Liam’s and that was that.

Things haven’t been awkward or anything. In fact it’s as if they never even kissed. Harry’s been afraid to bring it up not wanting to stir anything up, but at the same time he’d like to know if Louis would be up to doing it again, and again, and again.

Then it’s like a light bulb flashes above Harry’s head. Suddenly he knows what he can do to see if Louis would be up to doing stuff again. With a satisfied smile he continues eating his food, looking forward to putting his plan into motion.

 

 

Harry strips naked and lays on his bed. He makes sure he has everything he needs and leaves his door wide open. His hands travel up and down his body, making sure to neglect his cock, saving that for last. He waits until he’s completely hard to begin to put his plan into action.

“Louis?” Harry calls out, a little out of breath. He pinches his nipples, leaving them puffy and red. He knows Louis is home, Harry made sure he’d be so that he could do this.

Louis appears on his doorway and as soon as he notices the state Harry’s in his eyes go dark and wide. “What...what is it?”

Harry bites on his bottom lip, wrapping his hand around himself a couple of times before gazing at Louis with hooded eyes. “Will you show me how to use the dildo you gave me?”

He gives Louis an innocent look, one Harry hopes he won’t be able to resist. Sure enough, Louis is on him in an instant, leaning over to play with his hair. Harry leans into his touch, starved for it.

“Of course, love. Anything you need.” Louis rasps.

Harry made sure to leave the dildo on his side table along with the lube and Louis gets the lube first, popping it open and spreading some on his fingers.

“So first, you’ve got to finger yourself open a bit. To make sure it fits comfortably,” Louis explains sounding breathless, his fingers shaking. “Spread your legs for me.”

Harry easily complies, stretching his legs out and planting his feet on the bed to give Louis better access. Louis kneels between them, flashing him a dark look before he begins to work a finger inside of him. It slides in pretty effortlessly, Harry gasps at the intrusion. It’s not the first time he’s been fingered, but it is the first time he’s been treated with such gentleness and care. It becomes overwhelming.

The second finger slides in and Harry whines at the way he can feel himself stretching. It’s been a while since he’s been this close to someone, and having Louis being the person he’s doing this with makes him feel taken care of and safe.

“I’m ready Lou.” Harry moans as Louis continues to fuck him with his fingers. They feel amazing, but it’s not enough to fill him up and all Harry wants right now is to feel full.

“Not yet, baby. Just one more finger. You can do this.” Louis encourages. Harry considers trying to fight him about it, but decides not to. He can be patient and he trusts Louis knows what he’s doing.

Harry nods and Louis continues. Louis takes the head of his cock into his mouth making Harry lose all focus. Louis’ mouth is so tight and wet, he doesn’t even notice when he works the third finger in and he doesn’t care. Harry just wants to come. Before he can ask for it though, Louis is pulling out and getting the dildo lubed and ready.

“You okay? Should I continue?” Louis checks in with him. It catches Harry off guard but he nods. “I need you to use your words, Haz.”

“Ye-yes. Please. I-I need. I need it.” Harry begs.

A soft smile graces Louis’ lips and he leans in to kiss him. They lick into each other’s mouths and Harry takes what Louis gives him greedily. He wants anything and everything he can get with him. All, if Louis will allow it.

When Louis pulls away he gazes at Harry for a moment, his eyes shining and cheeks pink. Harry wants to know what he’s thinking, because the way he’s looking at him is making him feel warm and loved. And that’s. Well, that’s not something he was expecting.

Harry forgets about everything as soon as Louis begins to nudge the dildo against him. His breath hitches and one of Louis’ hands comes down to rest on his knee.

“Relax, love.” Louis’ voice is soothing and calm, exactly what Harry needs to get out of his mind. He nods and takes a deep breath, feeling his body go pliant under Louis’ touch. Louis uses that opportunity to push the dildo inside of him inch by inch until it’s all the way in.

“Oh God,” Harry moans. He’s so full, so turned on, he needs Louis to get on with it because he wants to come this instant.

“Here, hold it.” Louis instructs.

Harry does his best to keep his eyes open as they feel heavy against his lids. “What?”

Louis takes one of Harry’s hands and moves it toward the dildo that’s nestled inside him. “Hold on to it. You asked me to show you how to use it, so here.”

Harry wraps his fingers around the silicone and Louis lets go of it when he’s sure Harry’s got a good grip on it.

“Now you’re going to move it however you like it best. Experiment with it until you find your own rhythm.” Louis’ voice sounds distant, like Harry’s underwater.

Harry follows Louis’ instructions, moving the dildo in and out, finding that he prefers it as deep as possible.

“That’s it, baby. You’re doing great.” Harry gets a glimpse of Louis and he’s completely naked now too. He’s got his own hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself slowly as he watches Harry with parted lips.

Harry uses that as motivation to keep going, wanting to get Louis off as well. He uses his other hand to play with his nipples as he fucks himself harder, moaning and crying out in ultimate bliss. This is different than being fucked by someone but it still feels amazing. Harry understands why people do it and knows he will be doing this for many days to come. Pun fully intended.

Harry meets Louis’ eyes, focusing on the way there’s no trace of blue in them. He did that, he caused it. Harry whines and joins Louis in jerking off while continuing to fuck the dildo into himself. His orgasm is building, about to tip him over the edge.

“Are you going to come for me, Haz?” Louis’ voice rasps, his hand working faster than before.

Harry nods. “Yes, yes. Wanna come.” He mumbles.

“Let’s come together. Come on baby. You can do it.”

Harry doesn’t know if it’s the pet name, or the softness of Louis’ voice, or the fact that he’s getting off on this too, but his orgasm rips out of him. He shouts, shutting his eyes and arching from the bed as hot come spills all over him. It’s one of the most intense orgasms Harry’s ever experienced hands down. He opens his eyes wanting to see Louis, to know if he came with him and sure enough. Spurts of white liquid are decorating Louis’ fist and Harry’s duvet. Harry smiles satisfied at knowing that he did that to Louis.

Louis falls next to him on the bed while Harry pulls the dildo out and sets it aside, making sure to clean it off later. The room is silent except for their heavy breathing. Harry doesn’t know what to say again, but he knows if he doesn’t say something, he risks things being the same as they were before. And Harry doesn’t want that.

Before Harry can move to say something, his cell phone goes off, startling them both. Harry almost wants to ignore it just so he can talk to Louis, but when he sees the number he answers it.

“Hello?”

“Hello Harry. It’s James. James Corden from The Chicago Sun Times?”

“Oh right. Hey James. What can I do for you?” Harry asks.

“I was calling you to set up an interview. We just had a position for an editor open up and we’d love to have you come in.”

The words don’t register to Harry right away until James asks him another question that makes him shake himself out of it.

“I’m sorry what was that?”

James chuckles on the other end. “I’m asking if you want to come in for an interview. We’d love to get to know you and see if you’d be a right fit for our team.”

“I-I’m ye-yeah. That’s great. Thank you, James. For thinking of me and calling.” Harry stutters out.

“I’ll e-mail you the details. See you soon.” James hangs up and Harry remains frozen, still unable to compute what just happened.

“Who was that?” Louis’ voice brings Harry back to the present. He turns to face him, staring at his phone to make sure that call actually happened.

“It was the Times. They...they want me to come in for an interview.” Harry mutters.

“That’s a good thing, right?” Louis asks. Harry can’t tell if he’s happy for him or not.

“Yeah, I guess so. I had pretty much lost all hope that they’d call. It’s been months since the last interview.”

Silence falls upon them once again and Harry remembers what he was going to say to Louis before the call interrupted his thoughts.

“Hey Lou, listen..”

Louis stands, clapping his hands. “I’m going to make something to eat, I’m starving.” He says as he throws on his clothes and walks out of the room as if he’s in a hurry or something.

Harry gets his own clothes back on and thinks about what just happened. Does he really want to go back to working in an office from nine to five, having to report to someone else and not be able to do what he wants to do? Months ago Harry would have jumped at the opportunity but now it sounds rather unappealing if he’s honest. Is it a smart decision though? Becoming an editor for a big name newspaper is how good careers are started. How long can he make it as a phone sex operator before he burns out and things fall apart? He won’t have anything else to fall back on. Becoming an editor is safer, more secure with benefits and everything.

Harry has a lot to think about before his interview.  
  
  


It’s the next morning when Harry is sitting with Louis in their kitchen having breakfast that he makes his decision.

“I think I’m going to cancel the interview.” Harry says.

Louis stops mid sip of his coffee to stare at Harry. “You are?”

Harry nods. “I like our business and being my own boss. I don’t think I can go back to having to wear professional clothes and being confined to an office.”

Louis smirks. “Why don’t you go to the interview and just completely bomb it. Say the things you aren’t supposed to say and completely scandalize the person that’s interviewing you.”

The old Harry would have completely balked at that idea, but old him is gone. “Oh my God yes.”

They laugh and come up with the most hilarious scenarios that Harry can do at his interview before deciding he’ll just wing it when he gets there.

“It’s going to be great. I wish I was a fly on that wall to see it,” Louis says chewing on his toast.

“I’ll make sure to tell you every detail,” Harry promises.

Louis winks. “You better.”

  


A few days later it’s interview day. Harry decides to forgo his black business suit and white button down and goes for his brand new black skinny jeans and pink silk blouse with a pussy bow in the front. He’d gone shopping with Louis the other day, determined to get a new wardrobe to go with the new him and he went with the things he liked instead of the things he thought were appropriate.

Louis encouraged him along the way, telling him how good he looked in the things he tried on. Needless to say, Harry made a big dent in his bank account, but he doesn’t care because Louis liked it and so did he and that’s all that matters.

Harry slips into his heeled leather boots to complete his ensemble and looks at his reflection in the mirror one last time. His hair is about an inch away from reaching his shoulders and he’s decided to let it grow. Harry has been putting headscarves on to tame the curls as they grow in and he can’t wait to be able to wear it up in a proper bun.

The train is crowded when Harry gets on the red line so he finds a spot to stand on and holds on tight. His mind wanders to Louis and a smile creeps on his face. Harry hasn’t found the right time to talk to him, but he isn’t worried about Louis’ feelings not being reciprocated. He notices the way Louis looks at him when he thinks he doesn’t notice, and the way his voice goes all soft and fond when he talks to him. They also flirt shamelessly and they can’t keep their hands off each other. It’s like their nights together have broken down the dam and now there’s no turning back.

And Harry doesn’t want to go back. He only wants to move forward. With Louis.

Harry’s stop is announced next and he gets off. He can’t wait to just get this over with and go home to Louis. He misses him every time he’s not with him, it’s become ridiculous.

Harry approaches the front desk and lets the receptionist know he’s there to see James and is told to go up to the 10th floor.

When the elevator doors part open, James is waiting for him. His eyes brighten up when he sees Harry.

“Harry, hi!” His eyes take in Harry’s outfit and he grins. “Look at you! You look great. Whatever you’ve been doing keep going, it suits you,” he compliments.

Harry blushes at James’ praise. “Thanks.”

“Come, let’s go to my office. We have lots to talk about.”

They enter James’ office, and it still has the amazing view of the city. This time, the leaves have turned into different shades of red, brown and orange. It hits Harry like a freight train that his favorite season of the year is already here.

“Please sit. Make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink?” James asks.

“No thank you,” Harry sits, wanting to get this over with.

“So how was your summer?” James leans back in his chair looking at Harry expectantly.

This is the opening Harry needs to do what he planned with Louis. Harry smirks.

“It was good actually. I started a phone sex line with my roommate and business has been booming.” Harry says expecting James to look alarmed or shocked. Instead what he finds is that James seems to look interested.

“Really? Wow. Well, I’m glad to hear that you’ve taken initiative and started something from scratch. You know, you’re very different than when I first met you.” James waves his hand around. “You seem more confident, more sure of yourself. I love it. I want to hire you right now on the spot. I think you’d be an ideal fit in our team. We need someone like you, Harry. Someone who isn’t afraid to take risks.” James explains.

Harry is stunned into silence, unable to formulate words. Suddenly turning down the offer doesn’t seem like such a good idea. This is the opportunity he’s been yearning for since he graduated college. He’d be stupid not to take it, right?

“So what do you say, Harry? Will you accept the position?” James asks.

Harry is nodding before he can continue debating his options in his mind. “Yes, yes. I’d love to.” He stands, stretching his arm out to shake James’ hand. “Thank you so much, James. I promise, I won’t let you down.”

  


Harry avoids going back to the apartment right away. He wanders around the city, stopping by Cesar’s in need of a mega margarita to ease some of his nerves. He’s not sure why he feels ashamed that he’s accepted James’ job offer. It should be a good thing shouldn’t it? Louis will be happy for him, won’t he?

Eventually he finds his way back home and finds Louis in the kitchen making dinner.

“Haz?”

Harry pads into the kitchen reluctantly, not sure if he can face Louis just yet. “Hey Lou.”

Louis looks over his shoulder beaming. “How did it go? Did you let them down easy? What was the look on their face?” He turns the knob on the stove off and turns to face Harry, waiting for a response.

Harry looks down at his feet. He forgot to take his boots off by the door. “Actually, I um. James offered me the job and I took it.”

Louis’ brows furrow, he crosses his arms. “Why? What happened to not wanting to feel confined to one office and stuff. Was it all bullshit or something?” He sounds disgusted with Harry, like he just made the worst decision of his life.

Harry doesn’t appreciate Louis’ tone. “No, it wasn’t bullshit, Lou. I realized that this is what I’ve been working toward since college. Unlike you, I actually finished my degree and would like to do something with my life. I can’t keep getting people off on the phone for the rest of my life!”

As soon as the words slip out of his mouth he knows he’s fucked up and the way Louis’ face falls and turns cold sends shivers through him.

“Lou, I’m..”

“Get out.” Louis bites out crossing his arms.

“But Louis, I didn’t..”

“GET OUT!” Louis shouts, pointing toward the exit. He storms out of the kitchen and slams his bedroom door shut.

Harry feels like the biggest douchebag in the entire universe.

  
  


“Call him!” Niall throws a pillow at Harry. It lands on his face and it has a faint smell of cat pee. He cringes and throws it on the floor.

“I’ve tried, Niall. I’ve been trying to call and text him for the past two weeks and he’s been ignoring me. He won’t answer the door either and he’s bolted the door shut so I can’t get in.” Harry explains.

He looks over at his best friend who’s laying on his bed with Ramona purring on his stomach.

“Why don’t you send him some flowers and confess your love for him. That ought to melt his heart right on the spot,” Niall suggests.

Harry sits up and sputters. “What? How do you...I mean what makes you think I’m in love with him?”

Now it’s Niall’s turn to sit up to scowl at Harry. “I’m not an idiot Haz. I’ve seen the way you stare at each other. It’s like you forget I’m even in the room. It’s sickening is what it is.”

Niall’s right. Of course he’s right, he just didn’t think anyone else noticed. Harry thought he had his love for Louis hidden pretty well. Apparently he was wrong.

Harry falls back on the couch and sighs. “I don’t know Ni. It’s Louis. He needs a bigger gesture than that.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something. You’re a hopeless romantic after all.”

Harry lets Niall’s words sink in as he tries to see if he could come up with something.

  


Being back on the workforce isn’t how Harry expected it to be. He's constantly on autopilot, his day passing by at a slow, boring pace. Harry thought it was everything he’s ever wanted, but it’s not supposed to be this life sucking, is it?

Turns out this isn’t really what he wants to do with his life like he once thought. As the days go by, he decides that he wants to start his own business. Not necessarily a phone sex line, but something else. He knows it will come to him when the time comes, and for now he just needs to endure his current life at his job. It’s not like it’s unbearable, he’ll be able to work every day while he figures things out.

As Harry walks out of the door at the end of a shift, his phone buzzes in his pocket. His heart races hoping that it’s Louis who has finally come around and decided to return his calls. His face falls when he sees who it really is.

“What do you want Charlie?” Harry answers.

“Harry, hey. How are you?”

“I’m peachy. What do you want?”

Charlie chuckles nervously. “Um so I’m back in town and wanted to have dinner with you. You know, to catch up a bit.”

Harry sighs. He could use the closure since things between them ended so suddenly.

“Text me a time and place and I’ll be there,” Harry says before hanging up. He opens his text messages and he still hasn’t heard from Louis.

_Hey Lou. I miss you and I’m sorry. Hope you’re doing well. Please call me. X_

Harry types his daily text message to let Louis know he’s sorry and isn’t going anywhere. He hopes today is the day Louis actually responds.

  
  


Of course Charlie would pick one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. Harry rolls his eyes as he walks through the door to greet the hostess and let her know who he’s here to see. Charlie is already sitting at the table fidgeting and drinking from his glass of water. When he spots Harry his face brightens and he stands to greet him.

Charlie goes in for a hug, but Harry keeps the distance between them and instead pats him on the arm before sitting down.

Charlie rakes his eyes over Harry, a confused look on his face. “Is that a new shirt?”

Harry looks down, forgetting what he’d worn tonight. Right, he’s wearing a black blouse with pink flowers. “Um yeah sort of.”

“Hmm. That’s different,” Charlie says as he studies his menu.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Charlie’s eyes widen, seeming taken aback by Harry’s question.

“Nothing, just. Doesn’t seem like you is all.”

Harry slams his menu shut. “And since when do you think you know me? We’ve been broken up for months and I’ve grown and changed since then. I’ve become more me than I’ve ever been. You have no right to tell me who I am.”

“Harry you’re making a scene…” Charlie whispers, his eyes darting around the room.

“I don’t care, Charlie. I don’t give a fuck about what you think anymore.” Harry stands and gathers his things. “You know what? This was a mistake. I don't have to stay for this.”

“Where are you going?”

Harry laughs. “I’m getting out of here. I’m going to find the man I love. The one who knows the real me and understands me. The one who doesn’t think I’m boring in bed. The one I deserve to be with.”

He walks out of the restaurant without another word, leaving a stunned Charlie behind. Harry feels liberated, like he’s been deprived of air and can finally breathe. He grins the entire train ride to the apartment. He needs to see Louis.

   


Harry didn’t expect Louis to be at the apartment. He doesn’t want to go inside without his permission so he waits, sitting on the floor by the door. It’s almost 9pm and Harry is willing to wait as long as it will take. He panics for a moment thinking he should have brought flowers like Niall had suggested, but he’s afraid to leave and miss Louis. He’ll just get him flowers after they’ve made up. Harry is determined to set things right with Louis tonight.

It isn’t even an hour before Harry hears the elevator ding, the doors parting and revealing Louis. He’s gorgeous as ever, with a beanie on top of his head, a denim jacket and black skinny jeans. Harry wonders where he’s been, if he’s been thinking about him as much as he has.

Louis freezes as soon as his eyes meet Harry’s. He sighs, resigned. “What do you want, Haz?”

Harry stands, eager to be getting any kind of attention from Louis. “I want to talk. I need to apologize for everything I said.”

Louis walks closer, pulling his keys out and unlocking the door. “I was ignoring your calls because I don’t want to talk to you,” he says entering the apartment and leaving it parted open without saying anything else.

Harry follows him inside, unsure. “I know, but I miss you Louis. So much.”

“So you’ve texted me every single day,” Louis mutters as he toes off his shoes and takes off his jacket.

“You know, there’s something that I haven’t told you that I’ve been wanting to say for a while now,” Harry tells him.

Louis turns to see him, his arms crossed in front of him. “Oh yeah? And what’s that? Want to take a stab at my virginity too?”

Harry approaches Louis slowly, wanting, needing to be closer to him but still keeps a respectable distance from him.

“No, none of that.”

“Then what is it?” Louis stares at him expectantly and Harry’s heart stutters in his chest. This is it. He’s about to take the leap and never look back.

“I’m in love with you Louis. I’ve been. _God,_ I’ve been crazy about you probably since the moment I moved in, I just didn’t want to admit it back then. You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met, with the kindest heart. I was a goner from the beginning.” Harry can see the moment Louis’ eyes soften and a smile begins to appear on his face.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Louis says, his voice so endearing, Harry just wants to melt in it.

Harry bites his lip. “Yeah, I know. Loving you makes me stupid sometimes. And I’m sorry for that.”

Louis is closer now, his eyelashes flutter as he stares at him with hooded eyes.

“Good thing I’m in love with you too and I’m willing to forgive you then.” Louis whispers before leaning in. Harry takes Louis’ lips greedily, moaning into the kiss. He wraps his arms around Louis’ waist pulling him closer until there’s no space between them.

Louis cradles Harry’s face in his hands and leans his forehead against his.

“So what now?” Louis asks, taking a step back to get a better look at Harry.

Harry caresses Louis’ cheek and kisses his forehead. “Now, we become boyfriends and live happily ever after.”

Louis grins, leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips again. “Sounds perfect to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed the fic. :)
> 
> You can reblog the fic post [here.](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/post/183105203973/tell-me-your-secrets-17k-by-dimpledhalo-you)


End file.
